Hope Is A Waking Dream
by AvengedVengeance
Summary: Rory is an orphan who has moved from one household to the next. But now he's in a situation he isn't quite sure how to get out of. Will he find hope even after what he's been through or will he sleep forever?
1. Hello Stranger

_Pilgrim, how you journey_

_On the road you chose_

_To find out why the winds die_

_And where the stories go..._

Pilgrim, Enya

Chapter 1: Seeing Those Eyes Makes It So Hard Not To Cry

One sixteen year old Rory Flanagan stood at the door of his new and latest home, Mercy and Prayer's Orphanage. His backpack with the few belonging he had was hanging on his shoulder, his social worker stood next to him with a facial of concern. He was quite the whole ride here.

"Do you want to talk about it, Rory?"

Rory simply shakes his head. No, he didn't want to talk about how his previous foster parents promised they wouldn't turn their backs on him. No, he didn't want to talk about how they gave him the cold shoulder, just like they said they wouldn't. No, he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget all about it. If there was one thing in this world that Rory hated, it was liars. Liars were the worst.

"Well, I'm sure Markus will take great care of you," She tried to reassure him with her smile but Rory wasn't having it. She felt bad for the kid, never feeling accepted by even the lonliest people. She can't recall Rory ever talking about friends, or family for that matter. Nope, Vanessa was confused just like everyone else. Why didn't anyone feel the instant attachment she did when she first saw Rory, eight years old and already all alone in this world. Maybe the world really has turned cold...

"Oh hey!" A man who looked to be in his late thirties smiled when he opened the front door of the residence and saw the two standing on his door step," I wasn't expecting you until five. Was there something wrong?"

"Well, to be honest mister Hail, I was assuming Rory would have wanted to eat before coming. I was wrong though," She smiled sadly and looked at Rory who was staring at his feet," say hi, Rory. This is Markus."

"Please, please, call me Mark," He grinned, holding his hand out to shake hers. She smiled and took his offer.

"Would you like me to help you set up your stuff, Rory?" She asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Rory shook his head, not sure what to tell her. Please take me with you? _Why doesn't anyone care?_ There was always a million questions running through Rory's mind but none of them ever seemed to have an answer.

"Okay then, I will be back in two weeks to check up on you. You behave," She smiled jokingly before smiling at Rory and heading for her car, covering her head as best she could from the rain.

"Come on in Rory, you must be freezing. Don't you have a jacket?" Markus asked, leading Rory inside the warm and cozy hallway.

"Uh, no. I don't," Rory wasn't sure if it was him but something about Markus gave him the creeps. Maybe it was his smile, or is "too nice" demeanor. Rory couldn't quite put his finger on it but there definitely was something off about the man.

"Are you hungry? I know you said you didn't want to eat before coming here but maybe you were just nervous. I know how I get when my nerves are on end," He laughed," can I take that for you?" Markus was indicating toward's Rory's backpack.

"Um... sure," Rory slid the bag off of his shoulders and handed it to Markus who was staring at him," Do I... have something on my face?" The question itself sounded funny but Rory was being completely serious. He hated when people stared at him. It made him feel more like an outsider than he already was...

"No, no. I was just uh... you just... there's something about your voice that sounds _so _ familiar but I can't quite place it. Maybe I'm just imagining it though," Markus explained, taking the backpack and walking down the hallway," are you coming?"

Rory instantly followed him. Markus finally stopped in the hallway that was filled with doors and turned to his left," This is you. The others are at school, so you won't be able to meet the other fantastic four I have here." If it wasn't the wording, it was definitely the tone that gave Rory goosebumps. Markus opened the door to reveal a medium sized room with double single bed made with blankets and pillows. The room looked freshly painted but plain and boring at the same time.

"I fixed it up before you came so you can do your own thing with it. Hang posters or christmas lights or whatever you teens do these days," Markus commented, patting Rory on the shoulder," you like it?"

_No_. "Yea, it's, it's great," Rory hesitated before walking into the room and taking a fuller look. There was a closet door to his left.

"You hate it, I can see it on your face," Markus's voice sounded so disappointed that Rory then felt bad for disliking the room.

"No, no. I mean, it's just.. uh. Not was I was expecting, I guess you could say." _Why am I trying to explain myself to this guy? I don't even know him_, Rory thought before sitting on the bed.

Markus sighed, setting the backpack down on the floor and sitting next to Rory," Look, I can help you decorate or re-paint or whatever, but I would rather you tell me then lie to me," Markus' voice was dead serious and it made Rory slightly nervous. _And I thought _I_ hated liars._

"No, it's fine. I'm sure it's just because it's a new room. That's all," Rory's voice sounded nervous but he tried his best to hide it.

Markus eyed him for a moment before standing suddenly and walking towards the door," Well, supper is always at six. I'm sure the others will fill you in on everything before then." And that was all Markus said before shutting the door, leaving Rory to himself to stare out of the one small window in his room to look at a world that looked as cold as it felt.

Rory didn't know it but he had fallen asleep on his bed soon after Markus had left. His eyes were tired and his mind felt foggy but soon jolted awake when he heard a loud crash of something falling. He rushed out of bed and swung his door open. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the hallway so he walked down towards the dining room where he saw dinner plates and silverware set. _Oh man, what time is it? _Rory thought, recalling Markus' words about dinner. He saw a grandfather in the corner that read six fourty-three.

"... I SAID SIX RIGHT! FUCK!" Rory heard Markus yell from the kitchen before a loud crash of what he could only assume were pans hitting the floor. The sound made Rory flinch but he moved towards the door anyway. He slowly creaked open the two way swinging door and saw two young boys cleaning up a broken plate off of the floor and Markus leaning on the counter, his face red. It was only a moment until the two boys noticed Rory and instantly glared at him, not saying a word.

"Rory?" Markus' voice sounded hoarse from yelling. That didn't make Rory want to come any closer.

"Y-yes?" He felt his body start to shake and he didn't know why. It was just the way Markus was standing there, leaning on the counter with one hand, rubbing his eyes roughly with the other.

"Let me ask you something. When I said six, what exactly did that mean to you?" His voice was agitated but Rory could tell that Markus was attempting to stay calm, or at least pretend to stay calm.

"Uh... well, I...I sort of... fell asleep?" Rory couldn't get his voice any louder if he tried. Markus strained to hear the answer to his question and slowly nodded his head.

"Uh-huh. Are you sure it's not because you have something against me, Rory? Hmmm, am I not exactly what you were expecting?" Markus' voice was getting louder, his face turning red again.

"No! No, I'm-I'm telling the truth. I was just.. tired is all," _Is this guy criminally insane or something? _Rory thought as he let the door close behind him, thinking that the door just sealed his doom when it shut.

Markus smiled and began to chuckle deeply, making his was over to stand in front of Rory. The two boys finished cleaning up the glass, threw it away, and walked quietly out of the room, leaving Rory alone with Markus. Rory had been following their movements with his eyes until they left and looked up at Markus nervously.

"I'm sorry I was late for dinner. I-I really didn't mean to be…," Rory's voice trailed off when Markus' hand came up to caress his cheek. Rory had to fight the urge to move away from it. _It's just a loving gesture, right? _He thought. _Wrong... Something's wrong..._

"Rory...," Markus sighed. His eyes looked sad but something else lied beneath the false emotion that Rory couldn't quite place.

The hand that was caressing his face lightly travelled to Rory's soft short head of hair and tightly gripped a handful, causing Rory to groan out in pain suddenly. Markus' mouth was at his ear in an instant.

Markus harshly whispered," When I say it's time for dinner, it's time for dinner. When I say it's time for bed, it's time for bed. Whatever I say, whenever I say it, you do it. Is that understood?" His lips lingered at the soft skin of Rory's neck, lightly brushing against it causing shivers to go down Rory's spine.

"Y-y-yes sir," Rory gulped, forgetting how to breathe.

Markus suddenly let his hair go and pulled away from him with a smile on his face," Good. Because it's your first day, I'm gonna take it easy on you." Markus winked, a smile still in place on his lips," so I left you some spagetti in the microwave." Markus went for the door to exit across the room before he stopped to look at a still stunned Rory," Nothing personal Rory. But next time, I won't be so nice." And with that, Markus left a very dumbfounded and terrified young man who felt like nothing more than a young boy who was lost in a hopeless situation.

A/N: This is just kind of the beginning of the whole story. I have a tendancy to rush into things when I write so I'm trying to work on that. It would be awesome if you guys gave me your opinion on wether or not it felt too fast or not. And also, later chapters will have MAJOR WARNINGS. Oh yea, Markus is a creep. ;) Well... he's get's _creepier. _lol. thanks for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Stay Still Sweetheart

Chapter 2: Stay Still Sweetheart

Rory stayed up all night in his room, staring outside of the window at the rain covered world. He wanted nothing more than to crawl out of the window with just the clothes on his back and go find Vanessa, to ask her to adopt him and take him away from this lonely life. But he knew he couldn't. He knew he had no other option but to stay here, with Markus. _Crazy bastard… _Rory thought, the events of earlier playing through his mind. The way Markus pulled his hair, scolded him for dinner, the way he got into Rory's personal space and installing fear into his mind, enjoying every moment of it. _Sick bastard… _Rory thought. But worst of all, Rory hated himself. He hated the fact that he didn't do anything to protest or argue; he hated the fact that he felt so weak in Markus' presence alone. The man intimidated Rory, with his large stature, small fuse, and split personality. Rory wasn't sure what was going on in this household, but he knew from the second he walked into the door that there was something off about Markus. _Stupid bastard… _Rory thought, now mentally scolding _himself.__ Why did you just stand there…? Why didn't you _say _something? _The truth was Rory knew already why he didn't argue with Markus. Because arguing was what got him kicked out of his last orphanage. Fighting was what got him sent here, his last and only hope. There was nowhere else after this, just… nothing. There was no telling how long Rory would last in this house but he hoped it would be longer than his last orphanage.

A soft knock on the door aroused Rory from his thoughts and he looked at the clock that read 12:13 AM. _What the-_ another knock on the door, this time a little louder. Rory stood off of his bed, slowly walking towards the door on the cold wooden floor with his bare feet. He hesitated, his hand almost touching the door knob. Taking a moment and a deep breath, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door.

A young boy stood on the other side, a smile on his face but that smile didn't quite reach his chocolate brown eyes," Hello."

Rory wasn't sure what to say, he was under the impression that nobody liked him here from earlier but now he realized that this boy wasn't one of the two from the kitchen.

"Hi," Rory barely whispered, afraid to be too loud.

"My name is Pierre," The boyish face of Pierre smiled when he stuck out his hand for Rory to shake. Hesitating once more, Rory took his hand and shook it," you're Rory. I heard about you from Sean."

"Sean?"

"Oh, sorry. I probably should have assumed that he wouldn't introduce himself. He's quite shy. He said that Zack and Ryan were talking about you, about the… kitchen..," Pierre seemed embarrassed to bring the incident up, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I'm guessing Zack and Ryan are the ones who don't like me very much…," Rory assumed they were the ones who glared at him, cleaning up the broken dish off of the floor.

"Don't take it personally. When there's new…uh, orphans, Markus gets a little more on edge and tends to…uh… "

"Have a huge temper?" Rory tried.

"Well, he already has that. It's just more noticeable I guess when he's irritable. It's just something you get used to, over time," Pierre smiled.

"So he's always like that?" Rory asked unbelievingly.

"He can be… nice, sometimes. Just, don't push him is my only advice to you. And don't ever mention moving out or anything, it makes him feel… unappreciated, I guess."

Rory nodded, taking in the new information about his new caretaker.

"So why are you up so late, Pierre?" Rory asked, curious as to why anyone was even awake. But then again, _he_ was awake.

"I have a… had a… uh… project. For school," Pierre suddenly became nervous and Rory could tell he was lying but Pierre seemed fragile, so he didn't push him.

"Well, thank you for saying 'hello', Pierre. I think I'm going to go to bed now," Rory wasn't lying, he suddenly felt exhausted and his bed called his name.

"Oh, sorry. Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow than," and with that Pierre left down the hall to his own room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Rory stood in his doorway for a moment, staring at Pierre's room with racing thoughts that didn't make any sense in his tired state.

"Decided a late night than, huh?" The voice startled Rory who jumped around to see Markus standing in his pajamas and a wife beater.

"Oh…no. I uh… I was just heading to bed," Rory's voice wavered and he inwardly cursed himself for it.

"Yea, I'm sure," Markus nodded tiredly, walking slowly up to Rory who grew more nervous the closer he got to him. Markus stood in front of him a few moments later, his arm causing Rory to slightly flinch when it rises to rest on the doorframe above Rory's head. He didn't know why he flinched; maybe it was because it always seemed that Markus would strike him at any given moment. _Stop being scared of him! _Rory yelled at himself.

Markus was merely inches from Rory's, goose bumps rising as Markus' breath grazed his cheek. _What is that smell…?_

"Have you been drinking?" Rory asked when he smelled the familiar stench of alcohol on Markus' breath. Rory could now see that his eyes were slightly swollen, his stature a bit less composed than it was earlier, his balance only slightly swaying.

"A grown man can have a drink or two, it helps with the stress of everyday life of putting up with brats like you," He pointed and poked his finger in Rory's chest. Rory would never admit to him or anyone that it actually slightly hurt.

"I wasn't saying that you couldn't. I wasn't," Rory suddenly rushed out defensively, wary that he was stuck between an enclosed space and a drunken man who scared him more than he would ever care to admit.

"I have an idea. You seem to be having trouble sleeping, why don't you come sleep in my bed?" Markus smiled; his eyes lulling slightly in a tired state.

"I think you've been drinking a lot, sir. I should probably just go to bed," Rory whispered, worried about upsetting Markus.

"Non-sense. Come on," Markus grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him down the hall, causing Rory to gasp at the sudden movement and yank.

"I-I really don't think this is a good idea!" Rory nearly yelled, protesting as Markus dragged him into the last door on the left. Markus ignored his complaints, throwing him onto a large king sized bed covered in gold silk sheets and four large posts that held up a red curtain around the bed. The landing took the breath out of Rory, his heart pounding in his chest, causing his breath to come in deep short gasps. Rory had landed on his knees and hands in the bed, the room only lit by a warm table lamp beside the bed the made the whole room glow.

"M-Markus…?" Rory didn't know why he stuttered when he was scared. Hell, he didn't know why he didn't stand up and walk away right now. Maybe he knew deep down that there was no escaping Markus Holloway. There was no hiding from the boogeyman. No matter what disguise he came in, he always found Rory.

Rory felt the bed dip behind him, it slowly crept up until he felt a large hand on his lower back, and it gently sneaked under Rory's night shirt and rubbed up his back to grip his shoulder. Rory's eyes were wide; he stared intently at the silk covered pillow in front of him. When the hand shifted to his ribs and to his chest is when Rory finally realized what was happening and he tried to move away but Markus' other hand caught him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back and causing Rory to choke as he gripped at his shirt to pull it away. Markus easily slammed Rory back down on the bed, on his back this time, his hand still gripping Rory's shirt.

He looked pissed and Rory's breath hitched when he moved his face towards Rory's ear like earlier, and whispered," I can feel you shaking…are you scared?"

Rory tried to control his breathing but he immediately gripped Markus's shirt tightly when he felt a leg shift between his thighs. He didn't know why, maybe he could push him off, maybe he could head butt him… maybe he could appeal to his better nature. Markus moved his lips down to Rory's neck; he could feel his racing heartbeat as he kissed the nape of his neck, moving slowly down to his collar bone. Than he stopped unexpectedly, looking up to Rory whose lip was visibly quivering, his eyes shut tight with tears that were previously un-noticed going down his face.

"What was that?" Markus smiled, shifting up to be face to face with Rory," I didn't hear you."

Bottom lip still quivering, eyes still shut tight, Rory repeated himself," Pl-Please… Please, Please, Please, please, don't. D-Don't do this…" Rory hated himself more than ever at this very moment. He's never begged for anything in his short pathetic life yet here he was, pinned to a king sized bed, and with an oversized man on top of him with god knows what on his mind. This is what it took for Rory to realize how good he had it. How amazing life was to him with all things considered. This is karma, kicking his ass for being an unappreciative _brat_.

"I don't know… I really had my heart set on fucking you tonight," Markus sighed dramatically, a look of fake disappointment written on his face. Rory slowly opened his eyes to look at Markus, a visible gulp going down his throat. He controlled more tears flowing, but he couldn't help the whimper that escaped. His eyebrows were in a frown, his eyes teary and pleading.

Markus looked at him," Fine." He sighed this but smiled," but only on one condition."

Rory's eyes went wide; he stared at Markus with concern in his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to crawl up to me, I want you to caress my face in your hand, and I want you to kiss me like you mean it," Markus explained, sitting up on Rory's lap," understand?"

Rory took a moment to process his words, and then it took him a moment longer to consider his options. He gulped once again, biting his lip in thought and fear. On one hand, he could do what Markus demanded and that would be the end of it. On another hand, Markus could be lying. He would do what he wanted even if Rory complied. And on another hand that is inconspicuously there, he could run. How far would he get? Where would he go?

Rory never had much since he lost his parents, losing them so young left him in this world and inexperienced. So when Rory had a good memory, he savored it. He always dreamed about what his first kiss would be like. In most, he would be on a picnic in a field of flowers. It was spring; nature would be blooming and vibrant. His first girlfriend that he would care for more than anything would be sitting across from him, laughing at a cheesy joke. She would eat a grape; look at him with a light smile, the sun warming her face and golden hair. She would lean down to Rory from her sitting position and she would kiss him. He would imagine that it would taste like the grape she ate and strawberry from the bubble gum she always chewed. He never imagined… his whole life, that his first kiss would be stolen from him and from a _**man. **_He believed that fact was what bothered him the most. He never thought about men. He was certain of his sexuality, he didn't have to go far to know who he was attracted to.

"Well?" Markus' eyebrow raised, his hand that wasn't supporting his weight travelled down Rory's stomach, almost reaching his waistband.

Not saying a word, Rory nodded his head, fresh tears forming in his eyes. Markus smiled, momentarily cupping his cheek in his hand, and shifting to the head of the bed, awaiting Rory's move.

Rory's heart _pounded. _He felt that it would jump out of his chest and simply escape this heart breaking moment that he was about to do. Rory sat up, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned his head, hesitant to look at Markus who smiled at him encouragingly.

"I promise I won't bite… hard."

Rory bit his bottom lip once again, shifting his weight so he was on his knees. '…_crawl towards me…' _Rory gripped the sheets in his hands tightly; afraid he would sway and show Markus how much this affected him.

"Running is useless, Rory."

Rory suddenly looked up to stare at Markus, his eyebrow furrowed.

Markus chuckled," You'd have to break the code on the front door. If you still managed to break out, I know everyone. I know every inch of this town, I would find you. And honestly, who would they believe Rory? Me, a trusting and honest caregiver who gives to the community by opening his door to orphans? Or you, a young and troubled teen who was kicked out of every orphanage he's ever been in?"

_There's a code on the front door…? _Rory thought, more hope dwindled from his spirit.

Markus smiled warmly, making a 'come here' gesture with his hands as if he was trying to get a toddler to wobble towards him," come here. I promise, it's not that bad. It's just a kiss, Rory. It's not like I'm ravaging your body for every _inch _of pleasure I can get, now am I?"

_No, but you were going to before I begged you otherwise… _Rory griped, the truth now hitting him full force. _I was almost… almost…_

Markus made the gesture again, calling for Rory. Rory couldn't help the violent shaking that coursed through his body, causing him difficulty as he slowly inched his way towards Markus. He put his arms on either side of Markus' legs, crawling over them and lightly breathing on Markus' stomach, making Markus shift, his member visibly growing. Rory swallowed hard, moving to meet Markus face to face once again. His body shook tremendously, his nerves on end. "_…caress my face in your hand…"_

Rory didn't move for a moment, completely still as a statue. Then, his left arm slowly lifted, his hand trembling as it made contact with Markus' cheek, and he cupped his face fully. Markus moved his hand to cover Rory's, keeping it firmly in place as he looking adoringly at Rory. It was then that Rory realized that Markus was lost in a dream where what was happing right now, was a romantic moment in his life. Rory thought he was gonna be sick.

Biting his lip, Rory was painfully slow at inching his face towards Markus' but he couldn't delay it any more. '_…and kiss me like you mean it…'__._ His quivering lips met dry and rough lips, instantly resulting in Markus reacting, kissing him back. Markus' other hand snaked up to comb through Rory's hair, the movement causing Rory to flinch and grab a death hold of the headboard with his right hand. Holding on to something just made him feel more solid, safer… even though he knew he wasn't.

It wasn't long until Markus bucked, grinding his erection into Rory's small hips, scaring Rory instantly. The kiss broke and Rory fought every instinct he had in his body not to run. He stayed where he was, his eyes wide and more tears freely falling from his eyes, landing on Markus' stomach due to Rory pulling back away. Rory expected him to be angry that he broke off, he expected Markus' to reveal that he was lying and do what he intended to do in the first place. But he didn't…

Rory felt a large and warm hand grab his fisted fingers in the sheets, pulling Rory down. Rory hesitated but Markus smiled up at him and started humming, pulling Rory's head down to lie down on his bare shoulder, his shirt serving to dry the tears. He wrapped his arms around Rory's smaller body and hummed a lullaby that was unfamiliar to Rory. He hated Markus; he hated how scared he felt and how tense his body was even as it shook in Markus' arms, but somehow… just somehow, he found himself dozing off, his eyes closing, and the lullaby lulling him to sleep.

A/N:….don't be mad at me! I have strange ways of showing my affection towards guys that I think are cute/hot/sexy/smexy/zackyvengeance. This is just my style I guess, I don't know. I'm still working on the "make things slower" but I worry that it might be TOO slow, which is why I need your opinion! *dies but then revives for she needs to finish this story*


	3. The Boogeyman Is Real

Chapter 3: The Boogeyman Is Real

Rory was confused when he opened his eyes with the sun shining in his eyes. Squinting, he shifted to shield his eyes, only than realizing he was covered in silk sheets and an arm was wrapped around his waist. Slowly turning to look, Rory saw Markus' eyes closed and his breathing even; the memory of last night hitting him and causing a sudden headache and a drop in his stomach. Desperate not to wake Markus, Rory gently moved the arm around him and scooted out of the bed. Sleep still lingering; he couldn't help tripping over a pair of Markus' shoes on the floor as he made his way to the door. He quickly turned around but was relieved to see that the sound didn't even make Markus stir. Rory took a deep breath, continuing to leave the room.

The moment he was out of the room, he felt like he could finally breathe the breath he didn't realized that he had been holding the entire time. He sighed deeply, his feet cold in the morning air without socks or shoes on. He made his way down the hallway, each step reminding him of where he was and who he was with. He was confused. He didn't know what to do, he's never been in a situation like this before. Deep in thought, Rory didn't realize that he had reached the front of the house. Standing at the front door, Rory looked up and saw a small box with numbers and a small digital screen on it. _The alarm… He wasn't lying…_

Disappointed, Rory turned into the kitchen room to find Pierre digging through the fridge, completely unaware of Rory's presence. He seemed intent on finding something but the longer his head was stuck in there, the more Rory became convinced that nothing _was _in there.

"Pierre?"

Pierre jumped, his head hitting the top of the fridge with a loud thump.

"Ow!" He almost yelled, but knew everyone was still sleeping. He turned his head to see Rory and a look of relieve swept over his features," Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?"

Pierre frowned, looking down at his feet and twitching his lips," Nothing. I just...uh... got hungry."

"Is there nothing in the fridge?" Rory asked, going to open the door of the fridge but paused to look at Pierre," why are you hungry? I thought you all ate spagetti last night...?"

Pierre shifted once more, a nervous look," I didn't eat."

"Why not? Markus doesn't seem like the type...," Rory paused. Markus _would be _the type to starve someone, wouldn't he? Now Rory was nervous, not really wanting to even think about Markus," fine. We'll find something together." Rory smiled when Pierre's face lit up.

They searched the fridge but there was only LifeWater and blocked cheeze that expired. Then they looked through the cupboards and found some Peanut Butter and a few pieces of bread left in a bag. Rory helped him make two sandwhiches and watched as Pierre devoured them. He looked like a starving child who didn't know when his next meal was. But then again, he might just be exactly that. Rory knew nothing about how this household worked. Then the thought hit him and he was hesitant to even ask Pierre but the other boy noticed his expression of confusion, like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

Rory looked away, still trying to decide if he should even bring it up. What if he was wrong? What if Markus didn't do what he did to Rory last night? The thought of coming out with that information and have Pierre look at him with shame and disappointment made Rory's stomach drop. Pierre seemed like his only potential friend and he didn't want to ruine it.

"Rory...?" Pierre's voice was soft and concerned, he put his last sandwhich down and looked at Rory.

"It's nothing," Rory lied, deciding that it might be best to just keep it to himself.

"Please, tell me. Don't be like Zack and keep it bottled up only to explode later on at those who don't deserve it," Pierre's face was of genuine concern.

Rory wasn't really expecting to get that sort of information about anyone around here but Pierre seemed like the one who knew everything about everyone.

"It's just that... last night, after you went to bed...," Rory looked down, his nerves getting the best of him.

"You don't _have _to tell me, I guess. I just wish you would, I might be able to help," Pierre volunteered.

"Doubtfull," Rory whispered.

"I'm sorry Rory," Pierre sighed, looking down at his sandwhich.

"Why?" Rory asked, confused.

"...because you're here. In this house... with _him."_

So they did know, Rory thought.

"How does he get away with stuff like this? Why don't the social workers take you guys away?" Rory asked, the heat in his face rising.

"Social workers? Man, I haven't seen mine since the day I _got _here. That was two years ago. The same social worker dropped Zack, Sean, and Ryan off too."

Wait? What?

"Yea, she would put us in other homes at first. But when they didn't work out, she dropped us off here."

Rory suddenly felt despair wash over him. What if his social worker was the same one...? Vanessa always said she had others that she took care of. She said she always found them the perfect home... what if she was lying?

"What was her name?"

"Don't remember. I didn't really see her that often," Pierre answered, sadness seeping into his voice," she seemed so nice at first. But then she dropped us here..."

"What did she look like?" Rory tried again.

Pierre sighed," Look Rory, I'm not really sure what you're trying to get at here. I told you, I don't remember her that well. She was nice. She seemed genuine. She dropped me off here, saying she'd check up like she always did but I never saw her again. That's all I know and that's all I really care about. She abandoned me. She abandoned all of us."

Rory looked down, suddenly ashamed of trying to interigate Pierre," I'm sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's just... since I've been here, I've lost so much of my... innocence. I've had to grow up too fast. I miss being a kid..."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, the question then seeming stupid after he thought about Markus.

"Well... I mean...uh," Pierre shifted, trying to find the right words," I suppose that eventually, you earn your place here. What you do to earn it though, it can take a toll on you I guess."

Rory gulped, he didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

"And if you don't earn you place?" Rory whispered, worry written on his features.

"I don't know, honestly. There have been a few who have come here that didn't cooperate. One day, they just weren't here anymore. I tried asking when the first one went missing, but I learned my lesson never to ask again..." Pierre trailed off, drifting off into a memory of his.

"So what do you do to earn your keep?" Rory asked," chores? Do you have a job or something?"

Pierre slightly chuckled at this," I guess you could call it a job. And it _feels _like a chore, but no."

Silence filled the room, Pierre taking tiny bites of his sandwhich and Rory staring at his hands.

"So what is it?"

Pierre sighs," I've already said too much. If Markus finds out I said any of that, he'll have my head. I... I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually..." And with that, Pierre left the room after washing his plate, leaving Rory on his own to ponder his words.

What could he mean? If he doesn't have a job, and he doesn't do chores, than what else _is _there? Rory thought, lost in thought. Deep inside his mind, Rory failed to notice Markus had walked into the room behind him. It was when Rory felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized he wasn't alone, jumping in surprise.

He quickly looks up to see the tired face of Markus,' Hey kiddo, what are you doing in here?"

Rory grew nervous once again, simply being in the same room as Markus made his nerves jitter.

"I.. uh, I was just... thinking about stuff," He wasn't lying entirely.

"What were you thinking about?" Markus asked, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Nothing important...," Rory answered, keeping Pierre's words in mind.

"It wouldn't be about last night, would it?" Markus winked at Rory, setting his bottle down and leaning on the center counter.

"Uh..."

"Because, I had a great time," Markus smiled," I can't wait until next time."

"...next time...?" Rory whispered, not able to find his voice.

Markus stepped closer, causing Rory to take a step back. Markus smiled in reponse, taking another step and watching Rory take another step back.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Rory? Did I do something to frighten you?" Markus asked, his tone genuine.

Bastard, Rory thought.

"Or is it because you're afraid of something else? Say, feelings that you don't know what to do with?" Markus grinned again, pinning Rory against the wall.

His face inches closer to Rory's, his lips lightly grazing the skin of Rory's cheek, down to his neck. Rory jumped when he felt teeth on his skin, causing a small red mark to appear. He turned his head away when Markus brought his face closer.

"Come on Rory, we can have way more fun than we did last night," Markus commented, his breath hot on Rory's ear, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps rising on his arms.

Does this guy _wake up _horny?

"I don't...," Rory gulped, taking an unsteady breath," want to."

Markus' body was fully pressed his against his smaller form, leaving no way out. A large hand lifted, grazing against Rory's chest, down, down, and further down until fingers were latched to the hem of his pajamas. Markus shifted so he could get better access, his hand moving into unexplored territory.

"Stop!" The word was sudden and at first, Rory had no idea who spoke. Realization struck him as he stared in Markus' eyes suddenly, fear was not even close to how afraid Rory felt underneath that horrify gaze of hatred and anger.

Biting his lip nervously, a whimper slightly escaping," Please..." A word spoken so softly, Markus almost didn't hear it.

He shifted, and Rory whimpered again until he realized that Markus was removing his hand from his trousers. Rory wanted nothing more than to hide when he opened his eyes to see Markus glaring at him. His body lifted off of Rory's, and it felt like the weight of the world disappeared.

Rory wrapped his arms around himself protectively, tears forming yet not falling.

Markus only took a step back, his body becoming like a statue, his expression never changing.

"What's going on, Markus?" Someone asked, Markus turned to see Sean standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"Nothing Sean," Markus said, walking up to him," Rory is just having some problems learning the rules of the house is all," Markus ruffled Sean's hair and the young boy smiled. He _smiled. _ Rory couldn't believe it.

Markus looked back once more at Rory before leaving the room. Sean still stood there, he was eating an apple and staring at Rory.

"Are you okay?"

Rory doesn't answer. He slides down the wall instead, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face. He heard footsteps coming closer, and felt somebody sit next to him.

"It gets easier, ya know?" Sean offered," it seems like it's the end of the world, but really, is isn't. It's just a different way of life."

Rory still sits quietly.

Sean sighs," If it's any consolation, we've all been through the same thing..."

The words hit hard and unexpectedly. Rory looks up suddenly, staring at Sean bewildered.

"He...He...He's a monster!" Rory shouted, standing and storming out of the room.

Sean continued to eat his apple calmly.

The night, Rory lied awake in his bed, staring out of his small window. In his mind, he wondered through the day that has passed. What did Pierre mean by earning his keep? Did he really believe Sean, did Markus really molest all of them? Why hasn't he been caught? Why hasn't anyone told the authorities? And... was it possible that Vanessa was the same social worker that dropped Sean, Pierre, Zack, and Ryan off? If so, he took back everything he ever said or thought about of her taking him away. He wanted nothing to do with her. His whole life, he thought Vanessa was the one person he could trust. Without her, he had nothing bright in his life.

"Rory?" The deep voice let Rory know it was Markus. It startled him, not seeing Markus in dark room only lit by the moonlight seeping through the window.

"Please go away...," Rory shifted, crawling to the corner of the wall where his bed was pushed against.

"Now listen," Markus said through the dark, Rory felt the bed dip," I know you don't agree with me now but you'll see."

"See what?" Rory complained, anger rising. How did Markus get away with treating people like this?

"That in the end, you'll see me as the good guy," Markus smiled through the dark, his hand reaching out and touching Rory's leg, instantly feeling it flinch away.

"That will never happen," Rory denied. He's more crazy than I thought, Rory thought.

The hand reached out again, touching his leg. Before he could move it away again, Rory felt a strong hand grip him and pull him down the bed. Instantly, Markus is on top of him. Memories of last night were running through Rory's mind.

"Are you a virgin, Rory?"

The question took Rory so off gaurd that he didn't know what to think of it.

"Are you?" Markus asked again when he didn't get a reply.

Rory still didn't respond. A hand touched his chest, like before, it traveled south. This time, Markus felt skin as Rory's shirt had lifted when he was pulled. Markus took a deep breath, his heart beating faster as he explored the skin with his free hand as the other was holding Rory's hands. The skin was so soft, and warm compared to the chilly room. Markus lowered his head and licked Rory's stomach, instantly getting a response when Rory tried to pull away with no prevail.

"Get off of me!" He cried out, feeling the hand tighten on his wrists. He heard a buckle and leather rubbing and soon realized that Markus had taken off his belt. The leather felt cold against his wrists, and pinched him when it was tied to the bed post.

"Stop! Get off of me!" He yelled again, hoping someone would hear him.

"Now that's not very nice. I give you shelter, and food, and this is how you repay me? I think you owe me a little more than that," Markus laughed, his hips grinding against Rory's smaller ones, his hard erection fully noticeable against Rory's thigh.

"I want you so bad," Markus whispered against Rory's ear, causing the yound boy the flinch away. He grinds roughly against Rory again, a gasp escaping.

"I want to fuck you. Now. So hard," Markus gasped, grinding more and more against Rory.

"Stop, please. Please! Get off!" His words were useless, and so were his sobs. Nothing else seemed important to Markus except getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was Rory.

"I can make you fell so good, Rory. I can make you cum again, and again, and again."

"Stop!" Rory yelled again, he didn't want any of this. He didn't want Markus anywhere near him.

"Have you ever touched yourself Rory?" Again, another question that surprised Rory," Answer me." A hand tauntingly went to the wasteband of his pajamas, almost slipping in...

"No! No, I haven't...," Rory answered, relieved to feel the hand move away.

"Now answer my original question. Are you a virgin?"

Silence filled the room except the heavy breathing coming from both members.

The hand traveled down again, slipping into Rory's pajamas and grabbing his member, a gasp suddenly heard.

"Quit! Please! Stop! Yes! Yes! I'm a virgin. Now please, stop!" Rory yelled, feeling the hand stroke him.

"Do you want to be fucked in the ass, Rory? Do you want me to fuck you?" Markus hissed in his ear, his hand still stroking Rory steadily.

Rory whimpered," N-No. I don't. I don't _want _that...," Rory's voice sounded hoarse from screaming and tears streaming to drown his matress underneath.

The stroking suddenly stopped, Markus was silent for a moment before he lifted up and moved off of the bed.

"You'll regret it Rory. I can promise you that. I would have taken care of you, I would have been gentle and caring. But I guess sometimes you have to experience the bad, before you can experience the good." And with that, Markus slammed the door, leaving one terrified Rory alone.

What the fuck! Good? HE CALLS THAT 'GOOD'? WHAT THE FUCK?

Rory's breathing was heavy and fast, he curled up into a fetal position on his side and tried to escape his reality but he couldn't quite shake the touch of Markus on him. The hand that touched him somewhere he never even touched himself. Why was he asking me all of those weird questions? I don't understand...

Finally lulling to sleep, Rory's last thought was a memory of his dad telling him that the boogeyman wasn't real. Well, dad... I've proved you wrong. He is real. And he's here.


	4. How Charming

Chapter 4: As Time Passes By

Rory spent most of his time in his bedroom. He rarely even came out to eat, only persuaded by Pierre who was concerned the week that Rory was held up in solitude. Strangely, Markus didn't seem to notice. The days passed but Rory never noticed the darkness or the light of the sun through his window. All he did was sleep, because sleeping was the only way for him to fall away from this place and be somewhere else. His dreams were the only thing he looked forward to unless he fell into a nightmare where he was with Markus, all alone, in the dark... again.

"Rory?" The voice startled Rory because he hadn't seen anyone come in.

"Yes?" His voice was hoarse, like he was sick but he wasn't... was he?

"You know you start school tomorrow... right?" Pierre is frowning, he sits next to Rory who rolls over so his back is towards Pierre.

"So?"

"Well, it's a great chance to get out of the house. I think you'll like it, seeing other people and not being around here, with _him._"

Pierre's words had no effect on Rory. What had been done was already done, there was no taking it back. But, Rory supposed, he could prevent further damaging. He could get away from Markus, giving him less chance to be near him. Maybe he could tell someone what happened. They would save him, they would be his hero, they would take him away... If only it were that simple.

"Rory? Are you going to eat dinner?" Markus voice was stern but only slightly.

Pierre doesn't face him, and neither does Rory.

"No..."

"I think you should. I need to talk to you about some things. Get up, we're having lasagnia."

Pasta was Markus' favorite food, Rory learned that from the week he'd been there and smelled some sort of pasta through the house almost every day.

Rory doesn't say anything but Markus' leave anyway, expecting him to be at the dinner table.

"Why haven't you been eating?"

Rory doesn't say anything. They were all on his side. He knew that from the way Sean acted the day he caught Markus in the kitchen. They didn't care about him, they weren't going to protect him. Why did he care to tell them what was on his mind?

"Rory... please. Tell me?"

"Go away...," The words were soft but they hurt deeply. Pierre frowned, obviously upset at Rory's words. He stands and walks out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Hey jackass, you better be at dinner," Zack called from the door as he passed by to the dining room. Sean followed, silent. Ryan didn't even seem to notice Rory's existance since he's been there. They were all sick, they all had something seriously wrong with them if they thought what Markus was doing was alright. He didn't know how they did it...

Eventually, Rory sat up. His body felt sore from not leaving his bed so often. He ached everywhere but he ignored it as he stumbled to the door and through the hallway to the dining area.

"You can sit next to Pierre," Ryan offered, knowing that Pierre and somehow bonded with Rory without them around. He didn't seem so bad sometimes, but Rory knew deep down that Ryan was just like the rest. He allowed Markus to do what he did because he thought it was _normal. _That was the only explanation Rory could come up with on why this family acted like nothing was wrong, like they were perfectly fine.

Rory dragged himself to the chair next to Pierre and sat down, food not really what was on his mind. A million thoughts were running through his head, but only the ones he worried about were what he concentrated on. And those were of what Markus was going to discuss with him.

Zack finished setting the table and sat next to Ryan, they seem joined at the hip almost. But they weren't, obviously. Sean seemed more of a loner, only accompanied by Pierre every once and a while.

"Here we go," Markus beemed as he set down the hot dish of steaming lasagnia, proud of his marvelous cooking. I wish I could stick your face in it and let you burn, Rory thought but stared dazingly at a piece of silverware at the table. Markus seperated the food and served everyone an equal piece, and finally sat at the end of the table next to Zack and Rory. Sean sat at the opposite end of the table, obviously because he was the oldest out of all of them.

Rory bit his lip, his face turning red and his breath hitched. He didn't like Markus being so close but he supposed he couldn't do anything about it. If Rory was an optimistic person, he would have compared what happened to him to what _could _have happened to him. Though Markus touched him, he didn't rape him. And Rory can at least be thankful for that. But a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him it was only a matter of time before something like that happened. He didn't know why, when, or how but that feeling was there and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to go away.

"Let's say grace, shall we," Markus smiled, looking at Sean to take the lead. Sean nodded and bowed his head, the rest followed.

"Dear God, we thank you for this blessing of food, we thank you for the lives that you have given us, and we hope to be in your good will to the day we die. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone but Rory said in unison.

Markus laid a napkin on his lap and starting to cut his food to eat it. Sean and the rest did the same, nobody said a word. Rory didn't move his hands from his lap.

A man like _this _is a man of _God? _This guy just gets more twisted and sick... Rory thought, physically sick to his stomache.

"So Rory, what I needed to talk to you about..."

That you don't want me to tell anyone your little dark secrets? Rory sarcastically mummbled in his mind.

"No-one, and I mean _no-one _is to know what goes on in this household. We're very private residents and we don't like our personal lives floating around in other peoples business."

Is that how you justify locking us away from the rest of the world?

"If I even hear so much as a _rumor _that you said something, I'll make you live to regret you were born into your shitty and miserable existance. Understand?"

Rory shifted in his seat but nodded.

"Oh and Rory?"

Markus was looking directly at Rory, his eyes intent on getting a point across. Rory looked nervously back at him," Yes?"

"Don't forget I know people. I have eyes _everywhere. _If I were you, I wouldn't trust anyone. Do you know why?"

Markus waited for Rory to ask.

"Why?" Rory whispered. He didn't understand why but he never felt confident around Markus, he felt as if his voice was any louder that Markus would take it the wrong way.

"Because I'm connected to _everyone._ In some way, I am. Either they know me or... they _know _me. Either way, they'll always side with me. Trust me, I've had someone try and escape by getting help and you know where they are now, Rory? Hmmm?"

Rory shifted again, avoiding eye contact with Markus.

"Where?"

"Six feet under and pushing up daisies. Understand?"

Rory nods, suddenly afraid for his life. He knew Markus was an evil man for many reasons but he never took him to be a murderer. But than again, why should Rory be surprised? It's only one more thing to add to the list of why Markus should burn in the hell he supposably believes in.

When dinner was finished, everyone moved to seperate parts of the house to do their own things. Only Pierre was determined to get inside of Rory's mind, so he followed him back to his room and watched Rory climb back into bed like the rest of the world didn't even matter.

"Rory?" He whispered, lightly knocking on the other boy's door so he wasn't considered rude.

"Go away," Rory moaned, pulling his blankets over his head. The room was lit by one lamp by Rory's bedside. Pierre didn't know why, but Rory always had a light on. It almost seemed like he was afraid of the dark. It struck Pierre as odd, since Rory didn't really seem the type to be afraid of something so silly.

"Can I talk to you?" Pierre asked, walking into the room.

"Go away," Rory repeated, determined not to show his face from under the blankets.

"Please, I really wanna know what's wrong with you. Just let me help you, okay?" Pierre whined, sitting on Rory's bed. He could see Rory's body moving under the covers to the pattern of his breathing.

"Why?" Rory finally showed his face, saddness was the only thing that was evident. Every other emotion was either drowned entirely or gone completely.

"I wanna know what's wrong. You weren't this way when you showed up. I know that Markus did something but you still have me, right?" Pierre smiled reassuringly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Rory croaked, lying back down on his side.

Silence filled the room and Rory thought Pierre would just leave. Then the bed shifted and he felt a warm body next to his and an arm wrap around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, confused by the sudden change of events.

"I'm comforting you." The answer was said so simply like it was all Pierre had to say. Rory didn't know why he felt safe or content with his words but he turned around to face Pierre and scooted as close as he could. Pierre's arm was still around his waste, his body seemed warmer now and Rory invited it from the chilly room.

"I want to make you feel good Rory," Pierre whispered after a long silence. Rory had fallen half asleep but he still heard the words.

"What... do you mean?" The last time Rory heard those words, they were from Markus and he was pretty sure Markus' intentions weren't even close to wanting to make Rory feel better.

"Please... let me help you."

Rory was confused. He wasn't sure what Pierre meant. If anything, Pierre was already making him feel b-oh...no... A hand was on his crotch, rubbing him throught the fabric of his pajamas. (it always seems like he's in his PJs, huh? lol) The rubbing was gentle and soft, nothing like Markus.

It was when Pierre tried to stick his hand in Rory's underwear that Rory finally said something," Wait..." His breath was a little heavy and to his shock, he was actually aroused. Why was he turned on right now?

"What's wrong?" Pierre asked, his voice was calm like everything was normal and he wasn't about to touch Rory's dick.

"I-I don't... think that this is a good idea...," Rory whispered, swallowing hard. He was so nervous that he thought he was going to throw up.

"Rory, trust me. I won't do anything you don't want me to. But at least give me a chance to show you..." Pierre's hand moved once again, shifting closer and closer... bingo.

"W-w-w-w-wait," Rory's heart was racing and he tried so hard to calm down but it wasn't working. His hands were white from gribbing Pierre's shirt in a deathly vice. His jaw was clenched, his eyes shut tight...

"Rory, just relax," Pierre smiled and started to stroke Rory slowly and softly, enjoying the feel of Rory's warm and nervous breathing on his neck, breathing that started to pick up the longer he stroked Rory. Rory's hand moved to Pierre's shoulder, sliding to his neck and finally to cup his face. Rory was moaning, Pierre was slightly worried that the others would hear him because he was so loud but the moans turned him on and he subconsciously grinded against Rory. He was worried that Rory would get scared at the movement but was shocked when Rory grinded into him in return. His moans were incoherant and his eyes were closed, his face in a state of total bliss.

Pierre decided to test his limits and shifted Rory and himself so he was leaning on his arm, above Rory. Still stroking, he leaned down to press his lips to Rory's. Rory pressed his lips back but broke the kiss as he moaned uncontrollably as cum covered Pierre's hand and soaked Rory's pajamas. Pierre smiled when Rory opened his eyes to stare at Pierre above him. Rory didn't say anything, his breathing the only thing filling the silence. Pierre was smiling, he brought up his hand and licked the cum and moaned like it was delicious.

Rory visibly gulped, his eyes going wide," What..."

"Wow Pierre, you got further than I did," the voice surprised the both of them. They both jumped to see Markus leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his face, his eyes dead serious.

Pierre was still on top of Rory, not leaving any room to lie about what they were doing.

"I see how it is, Rory. You let Pierre have fun but you won't let _me _have fun? So... ungrateful," Markus commented, moving into the room. Pierre's eyes were wide with worry, Rory was trying to gently push him off but he wasn't budging.

Markus kept moving closer until he stood beside the bed, looking at the two," Since you two like to have fun without me, I think it only fair that you share. Who gave you the right away to make a move, Pierre?" A hand raised and smacked Pierre across the face, causing him to fly to the end of the bed in pain. Rory quickly gribbed his loosened pajamas at the waist and scooted away from Markus. Unfortunately, that left him against the corner wall. He drew his knees up, suddenly afraid again. Why did he let Pierre do that? What was going through his mind?

"So what exactly did you do, Pierre?" Markus asked, but was looking straight at Rory.

"Sir?" Pierre said confused, holding a hand to his reddened face.

"To get him to cooperate. What did you do? Feed him a treat?" Markus grinned, crawling onto the bed towards Rory. Rory tried moving away but remembered sadly that he was stuck to the wall.

"I...I didn't do anything, sir," Pierre gulped, not wanting to get in any more trouble.

"Oh really?" Markus grabbed Rory's ankles and pulled him onto his back to lie underneath Markus directly. Rory yelled out in surprise, his natural instinct to stay in the fetal position refused to leave even as he lied there.

"Leave." The word was so simple but it terrified Rory. If Pierre left, he would be alone with Markus, again...

Rory looked at Pierre pleadingly, silently begging him to stay.

"Yes sir," Pierre ducked his head and left the room quietly. Markus turned back to Rory who slowly turned to stare back at him with wide blue eyes.

Markus cubbed his cheek, gently wiping a tear that Rory hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, Markus made a face and chuckled," You need to take a bath. You stink."

Rory had forgotten to bathe this week, not wanting to feel more vulnerable than he already did in this house. Markus stood, holding his hand out for Rory to take. Rory simply stared at it, bewildered.

"Take it." It wasn't a request. It was a demand, and it sounded more firm than anything else Markus had ever said to Rory before. Raising his hand cautiously, Rory took Markus' offered hand and was pulled up from the bed, instantly against Markus body. He didn't look at his face, Rory simply stared at the floor, his hand still in Markus'.

"Come on," Markus smiled, leading Rory out of the room and to the bathroom. Before entering though, Rory stopped in his tracks and finally looked up, standing in the doorway. Markus looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

Rory looked briefly at him but than back at the floor. Markus tugged on his hand and he relunctantly stumbled into the bathroom. He looked around the surprisingly clean room. But of course, Rory remembered that everyone around here did chores. He was sure it was only a matter of time until Markus told him what his tasks would be...

"Come on," Markus urged. Rory looked at him confused but it clicked when he felt Markus' hands at the bottom of his shirt. His breathing instantly became heavier and he nervously looked around the room. Markus pulled on his shirt but Rory wouldn't lift his arms.

"Rory, I'm trying my damnest to be nice. For the past two weeks, you've been nothing but a hastle. Now do what I tell you. Don't make me the bad guy," Markus frowned.

_You're already the bad guy! _Rory screamed in his mind and glared up at Markus.

Markus noticed but didn't say anything, continuing to try and take Rory's shirt off," Come on, Rory."

His voice began to sound agitated and Rory knew he was close to losing his temper. _Good, now he knows how I feel all of the time._

Before Rory knew what happened, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his right shoulder and he fell to his knees on the floor.

"Aaaahh!" Rory screamed, pain ripping through his shoulder and burning his nerves. He gripped his shoulder in pain and felt his face turn red with strain.

"Get up!" Markus yelled, pulling Rory up by his other arm that wasn't injured," Now maybe you'll listen to me. _Strip!_"

Rory's body was shaking violently, the pain in his shoulder only seemed to grow as the seconds ticked by. His shaky hands went for his shirt and pulled it over his head, pain shooting in his shoulder. He handed it to Markus who held out his hand for it.

When Rory simply stood there holding his shoulder, Markus' temper only grew.

"What? You want me to do it for you? I'm sure you'd enjoy that. _Me. _Stripping you. I knew it. You are a faggot."

Rory gulped, not sure what to say or do in this kind of situation. He felt cold hands on his hips and the warmth of his pajamas suddenly disappeared. The whimper that escaped was inevitable.

"Step out."

Rory worked hard to keep his balance as he took a step back, out of his pajamas. He was grateful he hadn't taken his boxers. But Rory knew, deep down, it was only a matter of time. Just like everything else.

Markus turned on the shower and adjusted the water so it was a comfortable heat. _Why does he care if I'm comfortable? _Rory thought to himself. Markus' behavior made no sense to him. He was mean, rude, and perverted but than he would do things like this and it threw Rory off.

"Take your boxers off," He demanded, still adjusting the water.

Rory tensed when Markus' eyes looked straight at him.

When Rory didn't move, Markus stomped over and pushed him roughly against the wall," You need to learn to listen to me you little shit head! If you don't star cooperating, I can assure you that life here will only become harder. Now take your damn boxers off!" Markus' slammed his hand down on the wall next to Rory's head, making him flinch away. He could feel the small boy shivering underneath him. He could see the tears that refused to fall from his eyes, he could see the fear in Rory's eyes and most of all, he could feel the erection in his pants. Just seeing Rory in such a vulnerable state turned him on to the point he couldn't help but grind against the boy that he had in his grasp.

A loud gasp of surprise was sounded and Rory closed his eyes, he wanted to faint. Markus stopped himself, shifting his hands to Rory's boxers and slowly sliding them over his hips. Eventually the remaining cloth dropped to the floor and Rory had nothing else to hide.

Markus cupped Rory's face again, gently massaging the skin with his thumb," Get in the shower." His voice was harsh, like he was trying to hold back and that scared Rory further. He kept his eyes on Markus as he slowly walked to the shower, quickly stepping in and pulling the curtain. He instantly felt warm water on his skin and the pressure hurt his shoulder, but he was grateful to be cleaning at least.

Minutes passed, Rory was still just standing there enjoying the water. He heard the curtains pull and close again and he quickly turned around to see Markus standing in the shower with him, naked.

Markus lifted his hand to ran it through Rory's hair, staring at him with pure desire.

"Get on your knees."

Rory looked up at him with horror," W-w-what-?

"Get. On. Your. Knees."

Markus was staring into his eyes, his hand still in the kid's hair.

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" Markus yelled, pushing down on Rory's bad shoulder, forcing him to his knees with another cry of pain. Rory was sure his knees would be bruised by the end of the night.

"Suck me off." His demanded only became more firm and his hard dick was pressed into Rory's face of confusion and horror.

"P-please don't do this. Please!" He cried, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. He was sure that was what was gonna happen once this was over.

Markus gripped Rory's hair and pulled his head closer.

"Open wide," He said like he was quoting a dentist.

Rory shook his head, regrettfully since Markus still had a grip on his hair.

Markus used his other hand and gripped Rory's jaw, forcing his mouth to open and instantly stuck himself in Rory's mouth. Rory couldn't _believe _this was happening. He was in pain, emotionally and physically. He hated the taste in his mouth and the feeling of being chocked because he couldn't breathe due to Markus pushing all of the way in.

Rory lifted his arms and tried to push Markus away but it only made things worse, as Markus would push further and further the more Rory pushed on his hips.

"Don't you dare even think about biting me you little asshole."

Rory continued to choke, afraid he was going to die giving this monster a blow job against his will. His face began to turn red with effort to get away but he grew exhausted. How was he going to make this go away? He moved his tongue and heard Markus gasp in pleasure, holding himself against the wall with his forearm. Rory continued moving his tongue around where he could since Markus had a fairly large penis.

Soon he felt something sting his throat and taste sweetness and sour at the same time. Markus pulled back, his breathing intense as was Rory's.

"You could use some room for improvement, but not bad," Markus breathed out. Rory stayed where he was, afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid that he would break down and cry at any moment.

"Too bad," Markus sighed after moment of silence.

Rory instantly looked up, hesitant to ask," what is...?"

Markus gently grabbed Rory cheek, causing the small boy to instantly flinch away," That I won't be able to be the one to take it from you."

He didn't want to ask it, but he wanted to know," Take w-what?"

"Your virginity."


End file.
